Gifts
by Daalny
Summary: Isobel's POV from "Riches" can also be read as a stand alone.


**A/N: Was asked politely for an Isobel POV so here it is.**

It was at Cousin Violets that I discovered the bouquet. I was surprised when I saw it. More so when I discovered whom it was from. I should've just left it at Violets but she had admired it and in a act most befitting a child I took it home with me to annoy her. I left the card on the flowers so Richard could read it. It wasn't to flaunt or boast it was so there were no secrets. I won't keep anything from him. However, the flowers seemed to widen a crack I didn't know that he held.

When he asked me to marry him I said yes. I'll admit it was partly so I could have someone to care for but I think a small part of me wanted someone who could care for me. Then my world was torn apart, Matthew was killed. I went ahead and married. Those early days I was out of my head with grief. I shouted and lashed out at him merely out of convenience. The venom that spewed forth from my mouth would have made an asp blush if it could. Still he was there, he held me close and let me rage. It was after one of these rages that I whispered "I love you."

He just held me closer. A few nights later I waited for him in our bed. Only the sheets surrounded me then and he was surprised when he drew back the covers. I stretched out my arms to him and he came to me. He loves me, he always had. As my left hand skims down his shoulder my wedding band glides along his skin.

My first wedding band was made of gold and had been etched by an artisan. It is a very elegant ring yet it spun on my finger. The etchings would sometimes catch on gloves or other garments. While beautiful it could sometimes be a nuisance. Reginald had been able to afford such an item. While he too was a physician his family had a very comfortable lifestyle. The wedding band Richard placed on my finger is also gold however, it is not etched. It is a simple band, reliable in its form and it's weight is steady on my hand. The rings reflect perfectly the men who gifted them to me.

That night he touched me with confidence. Kisses, caresses-all mine! Before this I had never felt such a flood of sensation. I had no other thoughts except for more. He gave me that, in that moment I couldn't think and it was such a relief. Nothing bothered me, there were no concerns and all I could feel was bliss. I thought that perhaps it was just the result of our first coupling but I was wrong. Each night after that when I would reach out for him he would banish all thoughts leaving me sated. No other man has ever done that for me.

One of my gowns tore while I was at the Abbey. I mentioned getting it repaired. Mary very generously gifted me with a new one. Richard was happy for me yet I could see the pain behind his eyes. He wanted to be the one to buy it. I pretended not to notice the jar behind the biscuit tin. I know that's how he paid for that wonderful dinner we had.

The family seemed surprised that I married Richard. Then again it's what I do best-shocking things. They invited me to dinner tonight, he couldn't come and I think that they were a bit shocked that he didn't rearrange his schedule so he could. I think it's high time that Lord and Lady Grantham knew that viruses and injuries don't run on a schedule.

Dinner while impeccable was incredibly boring. The sparkling jewels at the throats of the women surrounding me were almost annoying with their rays glinting off of the light. I leave at the first applicable moment and make my way to the hospital. He doesn't notice me at first, when he does his eyes roam appreciatively over my form and I feel myself flush from it. I don't want to think about the Abbey, gowns or medical matters. I want my mind to be still. I start to remove to my glove and I know I have his full attention. With my hands bare I stroke my arm and with that I can see he wants me too!

His fountain pen scratches loudly along the paper, one of the side effects of being left handed. There is a certain shop that does make nibs for left handed people in France, I ordered some and they are coming. He stands up from the desk and moves to the coat tree to hang up his white coat. Soon he is near my arm and escorts me home.

The front door creaks and I love it for it means I'm home. There is no one rushing behind me to pick up my coat or sweep away crumbs. I noticed the stain on the pillow but find it endearing for it shows that someone actually does live here instead of just reside. I love this place, its smell and decor is charming, welcoming and warm.

I remove my dress myself, before sprawling out on the bed. His clothes join mine in a heap on the floor and love the sight. Fine silk mixing happily with cotton...the way it ought to be. His body is warm against mine and I love the feel of his skin. I inhale deeply and let my senses become filled with the scent of his soap. Lips meet mine before he kisses my chin and then my neck. I know where he is going and my stomach flips. He actually enjoys doing this and it never fails to astonish me. He touches me _there_ and my mind goes and I can hear myself cry out. All thoughts are gone!

When reality returns I reach for him and he comes to me. I hold him close to me and he sighs in contentment. I hook a leg over his waist and he becomes one with me fully. I love being able to welcome him. His hips move and I whisper, "I love you."

He has another jar hidden in his wardrobe, I don't know what he's saving up for this time but I know whatever it is it can't compare to this.


End file.
